Gene of Destruction
by Black Jackal
Summary: Ten years have passed since the battle with Luthor. Records holding the information about The Eternal Sphere, Luther, and Fayt, Sophia, and Maria's genes are all known to the masses. Now Fayt must hide his blood stained wings from Anonymous.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place 10 years after the events of till the end of time. An obvious FaytxSophia will be present.**

_Gene of Destruction_

_Chapter 1_

_Wings_

It has been ten years since Abel's Contact as the event was called, when God ordained that those within The Eternal Sphere were to be subjected to death. For five years the actual records of the event were closed from the public. All they knew was that The Pangalactic Federation fought off The Executioners. However three years after Abel's Contact whether it was accident or destiny, a secret document telling about 4D space and the true nature of The Eternal Sphere was revealed. While Abel's Contact already had many religions on edge, the release of this document completely turned the world of dogma on its head. The revelation that the world was basically an online game completely shattered it. At this point many people demanded that the rest of the document containing information Abel's Contact as mass paranoia broke out. Eventually, two years later, the rest were revealed without The Pangalactic Federation knowledge. How a select group broke into 4D space, how they ascended Spiral Tower as it was called, how they defeated their God Luther, as well as various interviews the federation had taken with twelve warriors. This however completely shattered the lives of Fayt, Sophia, and Maria who had revealed as actual biological weapons. Fayt with the power to destroy, Maria with the power to alter, and Sophia with the power to connect. Quark had also been forced to disband. While for the most part the lives of Nel, Albel, Adray, and Roger have been heralded as heroes in their own isolated world. Five years later, now events shall pick up.

"Fayt, Fayt wake up." _Five more minutes. _"Fayt wake up, or we'll be late for work." _Another days of awkward stares and rumors that I blow up lab mice for fun._ "Oh Fayt, please just wake up." Fayt reluctantly got out of bed. True to their promise he and Sophia became great scientist to surpass their parents. They live in the same house, however they are not officially married. They work in symbological technology.

Ever since the information had been disclosed Fayt had received many awkward stares while some interns hope that they would get to see Fayt I truly destroy something with the power in his genes. Fayt himself repeatedly told them that he would never use destruction. He had only used destruction twice, against the Vendeen ship and Luther. He detested how the angel came out with her empty stare and coldly vaporized whatever opposed Fayt. Sophia didn't have to deal with much, the only thing the reports said was that she could connect The Eternal Sphere to 4D Space and that was that. People considered connection a boring power all together, but Sophia didn't mind. No, she couldn't imagine how she could ever deal with the various things that made her happy-go-lucky Fayt so down.

Fayt had been going over various calculations for dealing with hyper-drive related symbols. His colleagues had simply stared as he single mindedly worked threw various scenarios. Fayt was a shadow of the person he once was ten years ago.

"Hey Fayt, why don't I take you somewhere special today?" Sophia asked now that work was over. Fayt was silent. Sophia simply grabbed his arm and dragged him to the car as she drove them off somewhere. She took him to an arcade. Perhaps it would look silly for a couple of adults to be walking into an arcade but Sophia didn't care and Fayt just didn't care about much. Sophia took him to the area were they had battle simulators. "Look Fayt, fighting games." Sophia hoped to get some form of reaction from him. A few years ago Fayt would jump at the chance to do something like this, to connect with his youth was what these simulators symbolized to him, but lately he just didn't care much about anything. "Oh come on Fayt, your playing weather you like it or not." Sophia said as she dragged him into the simulator room.

The computer asked if they were loading an old game or creating a new one. Since Fayt seemed to have forgotten is old account and Sophia just said start a new one. As the weapons materialized in their hands Sophia took on her oh so familiar fighting stance. "Come on Fayt, you don't want to be out done by a level one magic user person do you?" At level one a mage ,the proper term to use, would only be able to hit with their weak wand while a level one warrior would easily be able to out do. The inner fanatic within Fayt told him to get the let out. Soon enough Fayt was moving like he use to.

"Oh Yeah, Level up!" Fayt felt like his old self. The inner game fanatic has once again resurfaced. Sophia was happy to see him back. "Sophia, thanks." Fayt said. The two played for a while longer, as the anti-game fanatic resurfaced in Sophia.

The two were on their way home, forgetting about all their problems. If they were heroes, freaks, or scientist, right now they were just a couple of friends.

The next day Fayt received a some mail from a mysterious sender.

_Dear Mr. Leingod,_

_We would like to talk with you in private about certain matters that you may be able to help us with. Please meet with us in the place were you feel the most youthful alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous_

Fayt went to the battle simulator pod that Sophia took him to the other day. He knew it was suspicious, but suspicious things shouldn't be left unattained. A bald man with a black suit entered soon after. "I see you came." The man said.

"Get to the point. I would like to continue my game." Fayt said.

"We have a simple request. Mr. Leingod, you have a special power am I right?" The man said in a sort of ominous way.

"If special means that I can surpass the creation cannons, if you mean turning things to dust…then ya, I have a cursed power." Fayt was made cold over the year and it seemed that all of Sophia's efforts will be put to waste.

"The power to destroy, we would like you to use this power to help us transcend the system. We would like you to destroy the boundaries we are subjected." He was blunt.

"No deal. I have no power to destroy anything as far as you should care. I reject my power and I reject your offer." Fayt was about to walk away.

"So sorry it had to be this way. We shall make it so you can't reject destruction or us. We shall make Ether known to you." The man seemed to speak in riddles. The simulator started to activate. The walls simply displayed patterns of colors. Fayt stared, mesmerized by what was going.

_Break away these boundaries. Let a new god rise. A new realm will be born._

Fayt felt like he was going to burst open. He felt like his soul was trying to break out. The man was gone and the patterns were changing faster and faster. "GO AWAY!" Fayt yelled to an invisible presence as for the third time his destruction was unleashed. It was only a very small portion of the whole of his maybe infinite power, only enough to vaporize the simulator room. Everyone stared as the biological freak lay their, staring at his invisible wings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am saddened that I have not gotten a review yet. So people send me your thoughts!**

_Gene of Destruction_

_Chapter 2_

_Luther Space_

Sophia had started to read the news when she noticed the title of the front page. _Freak Melts Game Pod._ On the cover was a picture of Fayt in a fetal possession. The article was as follows.

_Last night in Greg's Arcade a pod for the hit battle simulator was completely vaporized._

_At the center was none other the Fayt Leingod, who carries the gene of destruction._

Sophia couldn't read much more of the article. It would only slander the Leingod name. "Oh Fayt…" They had the day off, and she was hoping to hang out with the old Fayt that would go places with her and complain about it, that always had that goofy smile, that loved to help others. "Damn paparazzi!" Were the only words that escaped her.

Fayt was deep in sleep. The other day he heard a voice in his head talk about a new world order. _Who are you, what are you! Go away! _A dream to never wake out of. He was in his perpetual nightmare. He saw it, the room were he fought God Luther. All his friends and family lay dead on the floor, pierced in the heart by replicas of his sword. The bloody corpses formed a circle, in the center was another Fayt. He was adorned in blue robes and bore white crystalline wings. "Who are you?" Fayt asked.

_I am revolution, I am he who will bring new chaos. I will be the new god._

Fayt stared wide eyed at the doppelganger. "Why do you look like me?" Fayt queried.

_It is you who builds in my visage._

Fayt couldn't understand what he meant. No, he couldn't tolerate it. He drew his sword. "Shut the hell up!" He charged the doppelganger who countered with a sword on pure light.

_Accept it. You are my bearer. Until you break away from your mortal bound I will reside within you. When you finally do bear death, then I will be free to begin the revolution._

Fayt stared at his doppelganger. "Damn it, who are you. What are you!" Fayt demanded.

_I am destruction._

Fayt couldn't believe what he heard. Destruction. The symbol imbedded in his genes. Fayt is destruction, destruction is Fayt. "GO AWAY!" Fayt woke up.

"Fayt, are you okay?" Sophia asked. Fayt was silent. Nothing was going well with him. He knew nothing of what was going on anymore. The only thing he knew was that it started with the letter from anonymous.

On Eliccor2 things were acting up in the Mosel dunes. The two most skilled warriors of two countries were sent to investigate. "This is Nel of crimson blades reporting nothing appears to be abnormal on my end." In ten years the world has united and many technological advances were made by the uniting with Greeton. Of the many were the creations of walky-talkies. Albel responded from the other end. _Damn it woman must you always use such formal wording. Just say that everything is normal maggot! _"You waste even more time attempting to lecture me. Besides, this way you know it's me, and I'll know it's you. Absolutely no one can copy your manner of speaking." _I doubt that was a compliment you Aquarian scum!_" Just tell me how things are on your end!" Nel demanded losing her temper.

On the other end Albel stared at his walky-talky in surprise. "Wow, and hear I thought that crimson blades were trained to hold their temper." _No amount of training can get anyone to stand five minutes with you. _"Well I do my best." _That wasn't a compliment now tell me if there is anything strange. _"Well, there is this strange bald maggot in a black suit here. It must be hell for that maggot to wear such stuffy clothing." _Considering were you come from it would be hell to go out in a silk skirt of all things. _"Now that was low Zelpher. People respect my choice of clothing their while whenever I go to your crap hole of a city people look at me and I can hear them sniggering." _Respect! More like fear The Wicked. _"Shut it wench!" _Just ask the man what he's doing here. It's definitely suspicious. _"Ya ya."

Albel walked up to the strangely dressed man. "Hey scum, what are you doing?" Albel asked.

"Me? Just resting, I'm on a pilgrimage of sorts. I am on my way to the room were god administrated the world." The man replied.

"Oh, okay." Albel left the man to his own devices. Albel reported what he got out of the man to Nel. _What, anything involved with Luther Space is bad. I will meet with you shortly. Just keep him out of those ruins. Nel Zelpher of crimson blades out. _Albel was annoyed but did what he was told. Albel went back to the man. "Sorry maggot, but you aren't going anywhere."

The man looked at Albel. "My name is Anonymous and I must go to Luther space." Albel got ticked off.

"Sorry, but your not moving," Albel was about to use force but Anonymous seemed like a moving wall. His calm demeanor bellied a powerful strength.

"I will be going now." Albel put his clawed arm on the man's shoulder. The man responded by throwing Albel ten feet into the air. Albel landed on soft sand, but was in a foul mood to be outdone like that.

Nel arrived quickly to see the grounded Albel. "Albel are you all right." Albel responded with his usual grunts meaning he was itching to draw blood. "Who are you?" Nel asked the man.

"I told the woman there that I am Anonymous." Albel was made fouler by the ignorant remark.

"I AM A MAN YOU SCUM!" Anonymous quickly registered his mistake but, did not budge in his quest towards were time begins.

"Why are you interested in Luther space?" Nel asked.

"It is there that the core resides and the registered information for symbols can be found. I will destroy the barriers their and start a revolution. The dawning of a new era." Albel and Nel knew that besides the man's calm demeanor he was crazy. They charged. The man took their hits. Sword struck flesh and was broken. The man was unscratched. He simply put his hands in the air. "Now behold, a sample of the awesome power held within the core." He charged a symbol. Albel and Nel soon lost sight as they felt their senses leave them. They were on the ground. The man passed over the near dead bodies. Nothing stood him on his path to Luther Space.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have gotten two reviews so I am very happy. Thank you**

_Gene of Destruction_

_Chapter 3_

Roger found the unconscious forms of Albel and Nel while exploring the duns. With the help of his friends they were able to get the much bigger bodies back to his hut in Surferio. When they got back Roger tried to wake up Nel. "Hey, wake up. Aw come on. You can't be my bride unless you're conscious." Dribe and Melt looked at their delusional friend with discontent. Slowly Nel opened her eyes.

"Were am I?" Nel asked.

"You're in my house." Roger In the ten years has bought his own hut. Roger while has grown as a menodix, still could only stand waist high compared to Nel and Albel to his own discontent.

"Who are you…who am I." Nel touched her head that was now throbbing. Melt looked at her forehead.

"I have never seen such a rune. It is a sealing rune." Melt informed his comrades. Roger couldn't believe it, and didn't understand it.

"So what's been sealed?" Roger asked.

"Her memories have been sealed. Such a rune of high power I have never heard of. I didn't think that was possible." Melt informed. Next to Nel, Albel woke up exerting the same symptoms. His memories were also sealed.

"Were am I?" Albel asked as he got up. Nel chuckled at the skirt that Albel wore so openly. Everyone knew that insulting Albel was a bad idea. With lightning reflexes Albel went to slash the offender. Nel just as quickly reacted. Though their memories were sealed, all their skills and experiences could not be taken away. Soon enough Rogers's house was in shambles.

"Stop! You're going to destroy all my stuff." Roger said in greed fueled despair. Albel and Nel stopped to look at the short menodix wondering who he is. "Guys, don't you remember me." The two shook their heads. "Nel, you were my bride to be. We were engaged!" Nel was shocked!

"What am I?' Albel asked.

"Oh…you're the servant…" Roger's friends knew that was a bad thing to say.

Fayt had been going over equations. He had not slept in quite a while, completely living off coffee. _If I don't sleep, then I won't see him…_"Fayt, are you okay? You haven't been sleeping lately." Sophia asked. She was worried for her friend who seemed to be losing it. Indeed Fayt felt like he was losing it. His destruction was starting to do things himself. Only when he let his emotions out of hand. He would get too mad or two happy and then the room would just crumble as he interfered with the laws of physics. His everyway of life felt like it was too much. Fayt never learned to hold in his emotions. Now expressing them brought pain to everyone. "Fayt, you need some rest." _No, I don't. _"Fayt, please. Just a nap." Fayt didn't tell Sophia about his dreams and the vice in his dead that told him to die. Soon, Fayt just fell over, out cold.

Fayt came too soon after, but something was different. "Fayt, are you okay?" Sophia asked in concern.

"_I am okay. I am well."_ Fayt responded.

"Thank goodness." Sophia sighed in relief. Fayt looked, re-energized. "Hey, you look like you could run a 5K." She laughed at her little joke.

"_I have bigger thoughts on mind. Please leave me for the time being."_ Sophia looked at him, but just left him. Fayt then took to the board with a marker in hand. He started drawing an elaborate symbol. To the untrained and even the well educated mind the symbol was nothing. Fayt knew exactly what the symbol represented. Destruction. _"Now, let the first step to my rising has been taken."_

Melt had been working to dispel the runes that have been put upon Nel and Albel. They had gone through many archaic rituals all ending with the same results. This one ended no different. "Damn it, I want to remember who I am so get to it you poor excuse for a squirrel!" Albel demanded in usual hot-tempered fashion.

"I am sorry Albel, but this is no ordinary rune. I have never seen anything that can seal memories. It is beyond me…" Melt admitted, he had his limits. "If I knew more about the rune then maybe I would no how to handle it."

"I'm sure will think of something." Dribe said trying to cheer up his downed friend.

"I know were we can learn more about runes, the alien worlds outside are own!" Exclaimed Roger. Dribe and Melt knew about the Roger's journey outside of their planet.

"But how do we get to outside planets?" Dribe asked.

"Simple, I have an outsider friend that is hiding on this planet. Her name is Maria." Roger answered.

Sophia was just walking. She heard an explosion. She followed the sound. She was back at the room were she left Fayt, only all that was left was rubble. In the center was Fayt. He lay on his stomach naked on the ground. His back was glowing with an elaborate symbol that Sophia had never seen before. The wall with the board on it was also intact and bore the strange symbol. Fayt soon woke, he remembered what he did and what he thought. How the skin on his back now resembled his gene. He felt branded.

**The destruction symbol in this fic is actually the logo on games title. Please review!**


End file.
